


city boys

by arielf17



Series: ari tried to do bingo? [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes as Captain America, M/M, Modern Steve Rogers, Skinny Steve, Steve Rogers Swears, rumlow's only there for like 30 seconds I promise, smol and angery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielf17/pseuds/arielf17
Summary: prompt: lost in the city
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: ari tried to do bingo? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567834
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31
Collections: Happy Steve Bingo 2019





	city boys

_ Fuck, if my ma wasn’t dead, she’d kill me _ , thought Steve. 

He was lost in the city. Steve had never been more ashamed in his life. His glasses were busted, he was stranded in Manhattan, and he was having an asthma attack in an alley. 

To make matters worse, a guy in a wacky face mask with a white cross on it like Saruman’s fucking Uruk general in Lord of the Rings walked into the alley just as Steve was putting his inhaler away. He grabbed Steve by the back of his jacket and pressed a gun to his head. 

“Don’t worry, blondie, I just gotta borrow you for a minute.”

Steve was just about to let loose a witty retort that would’ve ended his life when someone else walked into the alley. Not just someone else.  _ Captain America _ . 

“Let him go, Crossbones.” 

“Uh...no. How about I just knock him out and make my daring escape while you’re rescuing civilians?” 

“Brock, let’s just talk about what happened, alright?” 

Something hit Steve in the back of the head and everything want dark. 

#

Steve woke up feeling safe and well-rested until he was greeted by a disembodied voice, which was British for some reason. 

“Good morning, Mr. Rogers. Are you feeling well?” 

“Fucking shit what in the goddamn motherfucking-”

“Mr. Rogers, I understand you’re confused. Would you like to recount the events of the previous evening as explained to me by Captain Barnes?” 

Steve got out of bed and located his busted glasses, tucking them into his back pocket. He put in his hearing aids, put on his shoes, and hurried out of the room. The first person he ran into was a slight guy with fluffy hair and glasses that were not busted. 

“Um...hi,” said the man. 

Steve thought he recognized the guy, but he wasn’t sure from where. Steve walked past the man, in search of an elevator. Once he finally reached one, he pressed the one unmarked button settled there and walked inside the elevator. 

“How can I help you, Mr. Rogers?” asked the disembodied voice. 

“You again?” cried Steve. 

“Afraid so. Allow me to take you to someone who can help.” 

“Doesn’t seem like I have much of a choice.” 

“Quite.” 

The elevator moved almost indetectably. The doors opened to an area that appeared to be some kind of lounge/kitchen area, mostly because there were people lounging and cooking there. Steve stepped out of the elevator and into the room, where no one noticed his presence. 

“Excuse me,” said Steve, causing the group to turn around, “I am lost in this labyrinth of a building and I need to get home.” 

Steve then recognized the group. Captain America, who had saved him last night, Tony Stark, who seemed amused, Thor, who seemed confused, Black Widow, who was neutral, and Hawkeye, who didn’t notice until Black Widow hit him upside the head. 

“Whoa, who the hell’s that?” asked Hawkeye. 

“Steve,” said Captain America, “I’m glad you’re okay.” 

Captain America, in his sweatpants and his plain blue hoodie, approached Steve. 

“We haven’t properly met,” he continued, “I’m Bucky.”

Steve calmly shook the man’s hand. 

“I should get home,” said Steve. 

“Oh, why don’t you stay for breakfast?” 

“Your eggs are on fire, James,” said Black Widow, “and Thor ate all the pop tarts last night.” 

“I regret nothing,” bellowed Thor. 

Bucky scratched the back of his head. 

“Whoops,” he sighed, as Tony Stark put out the stove fire. 

“Get a hold of yourself, Cap,” called Tony Stark over his shoulder. 

“You’re fine,” said Steve, “but I really should get going.” 

“Hey,” called Hawkeye, “he’s trying to ask you out, he just hasn’t had a date in 70 years.” 

“You’re dead to me, Barton,” said Bucky. 

“Just trying to speed up the process, Barnes,” said Hawkeye. 

“Well, if you’re hellbent on making such a terrible decision,” said Steve, “then I’m sure the English robot can find my number.”

Steve left. Bucky called him a half an hour later and they made plans. 

_ Well, Ma,  _ thought Steve,  _ maybe it’s not so bad that I got lost in the city. _


End file.
